TDI:Island Break
by Nickspaz17
Summary: At 9, the Screaming Gophers lock in the Killer Bass for to sleep the night. until the Island breaks. Nick, back in Michigan discovers the island at the camp. What will happen? OCxGwen rated T for Langauge.
1. The horrid thing

TDI: Island Break

By Nickspaz17

It was June 6th 2009. The Screaming Gophers were sleeping in their bunks.. It was 9, and they heard that there will be a Thunderstorm.

"Campers, stay in your cabins, cause we got a helluva storm!" Chris said in his Intercom.

"Stay away from any… SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"Geoff, what is happening?" DJ says, when he wakes up.

"I don't know." Geoff answers.

CCRRRRRRRRRRACKKKK!

"oh No!" Duncan yells, stranded in the Screaming Gophers cabin.

Mostly, Almost everyone was in the Screaming Gophers cabin.

But, the WORST happened. The island made an enourmous noise, that in the Upper Penisula in Michigan heard it. Total Drama Island has cracked into 2 pieces.

I woke up when a Loud noise went.

"What is happening? It is perfect around here." I yell outside. then, I see a part of island coming.

"What the hell…." I whisper. I headed to the beach.

There was a cabin. It headed to the water.

"Good thing we leave in 5 minutes…." I say.

Then, when the cabin was at shore, I opened the door. 21 people were sleeping.

"I got to get you guys safe…."

9:00am

I wake up, and then, I poke the Girl with the Black and Teal hair with a stick.

She then wakes up. "Ah shit…" I whisper.

"Where are we?" the girl answers.

"You got cabin wrecked, so I came to save you guys." I say.

"So what you are saying is… the island cracked into 2 pieces?" "Yeah."

"Wow……"

I have been waiting to do this for a year, so, this is a work in progress. I made this by Microsoft Word, not Wordpad. So yeah. I know it is stupid, but it will get more better. So yeah. BYE!


	2. Kissing and Violence

Back typing on Microsoft Word….

The relization shocked me like a hurricane. " I have to tell you something….. by the look in your face, I just love that face." I said. She blushed deep red. That face had something. Something that you would die for. Such as Christmas or shit like that, its just….. better. She leaned in to me, her lips puckered. I knew what the hell what was gonna happen. She was gonna kiss me. So I leaned forward and kissed her, and I noticed that she wanted entrance in my mouth, by the way she was licking my lips. I opened my mouth and we both battled for domiantion. I won, So I took over her mouth. I brushed my tounge on hers, making her moan. Then, when we was just gonna entrance my mouth, a fist came and hit me straight in the face. I rubbed my face and looked at the person. Trent.

"WHAT THE HELL? I WAS IN SKIP SCKADDO IN FREAKIN WONDERLAND TILL YOU COME HERE!" I yelled. "Shut up." Trent said. He was red hot like a steamed veggie. I stood there, getting all pissed. I ran to him at full speed. I kicked Trent in the groin, while Trent punched my nose. The blood dripped down my nose, and it was dark red. I was beginning to be more mad. I became real violent and punched Trent in the eye so hard, that it turned so black like some guy in a bar. Trent grunted and called for an ambulance for himself. "You win this round Nicholas…….. You can have Gwen, but I will have my revenge! MY FREAKIN REVENGE!!" Trent said, Chaotic. I just hope Trent bangs Asian Hookers. Cause if that happened, it would be so freakin funny. He headed out and I looked at Gwen. "Is he like that?" I said. "No… but lets get back to kissing." Gwen said. I kissed her, and we were in our own wonderland of freedom and I touched her forehead. The kiss lasted 1 minute, due to Oxegon. "I just hope we get married… cause we would do WOO-HOO'ing." I said smirking. "Yeah… yeah……" Gwen said. "Should we get married and have children some day Gwendoyln?" I said, hoping. "Sure. You're a cute 13 year old." Gwen said. (AN: Now Nick is gonna be 13 from now on.) "Awww… thanks babe. You're the best." I said. I stroked her hair, especially her blue streaks. The whole thing got me erotic thought that I would not talk and say about. When I started on a new invention, the Portable TV. You would watch TV out of a Book, and Woes that you know in hugest loves of Computers and Cars. Maybe some coffee and you want to watch TV, you have to do some circuting.

Nick: What the hell?

Yeah, everything sucked.

Gwen: *clapping* Well done.

Yes, it is really hard to do a lot of this shit now a days.

No flames, just love it.


End file.
